Summer days
by Roxy Shine Star
Summary: its all begin from Green helping Yellow when her angkel hurt. they passed the summer together, little by little love starts to grow on their hearts. will they comfess or just hide it?    rate T for save  R n R please


**Umm hello ^^;**

**Let's just get started okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKESPE, IF I DO I WILL MAKE RUBY SAPPHIRE COMFESSION BE MORE ROMANTIC XP**

**Summer days**

**Chapter 1: That Blond Girl**

Today is the last day of school and tomorrow all of the students will out from school and have their own vacation trip. And right now some of group of student were planning their trip together at the canteen so lets take a look at them.

"man, tomorrow will be summer but I don't have any plan to go and even my mom didn't have a plan too" said the black haired guy with a backward cap.

"I have to agreed with you on that, im bored too and I don't have any specific plan too" said the brunette girl. "how about you Green?"

"tch, I don't have any special plans but ill go help my grandfather on his re-search" answered the boy named Green

"oh you're no fun guy Green" said the brunette girl.

"hey how about we hang out together tomorrow? It will be more fun at least we have something to do right Blue?" suggest the black haired boy.

"that's a great idea Red! Lets hang out to the arcade tomorrow!" said the brunette girl named Blue happily. "Green you should came along"

"even if I said no I already going to be drag around…" he said. "so I guess ill come with you since there's nothing to do tomorrow"

"YAY! You're coming!" shout Blue.

**RING RING RING**

everyone rushed to their own class.

Green Pov

I walked to my table and sit on my seat ignoring everyone. Suddenly there's a girl that I felt she was talking to me.

"umm may I sit here?" she asked looked so shy.

"sure why not?" I answered. "why you pick to seat with me?"

"thank you" she said sit on her seat. "umm I don't know maybe because you were alone?"

I chuckled, " I actually don't care if theres someone gonna sit with me or not"

"eh? You didn't care at all?" she asked.

"yeah, why should I care, all I care is the lesson and study" I answered.

"don't you feel like you we're alone or something like that?" she pull another question.

"nope really I don't care, all I care is myself" I answered.

She nods and stop asking me a question. But this time I ask her a question.

"by the way, whats your name? we we're in the same class this semester but I never know you before" I asked.

"ahh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my names is Yellow de Tokiwa Grove, but you can call me Yellow" she introduce.

"im Green, Green Oak" I introduce myself.

"its nice to meet you Green" she said.

"nice to meet you too Yellow" I said.

we went through the lesson with silence. The bell ringed and its time for lunch.

**RING****RING****RING**

"its lunch time, thank you Green im going to the canteen now, see you later Green" she said rushed out of class.

I walked out from class and walk to the canteen. I buy my lunch and choosing table.

"hey Green! Over here " Red called. I walked to his table. He was with Blue.

"so did you guys decided where we should go tomorrow yet?" asked Blue.

"not yet, but im planning to go to an acrcade" Red said. "how about you Green?"

"i'll just let you guys decieded" i answered.

"oh c'mon you're a no fun person" said Blue. "im planning we should go to a park or mall or Festival"

"can we invite someone? I want to invite Misty and Brock too" said Red.

"sure! More people more fun we have" said blue.

**-****skip****until****they****go****home-**

Its time to head back home. Its took a 30 minutes to go back to Pallet town from Viridian city. But today isnt my lucky day cause rain start to pour down. So i have to stop for awhile until the rain stop.

"the weather report just lie" i sighed.

I saw a girl running in the rain, i try to focus and guessing who is that girl. I noticed it was Yellow. I was going to call her before she slipped. I ran to her. Her uniform was wet because her uniform color was white i can see her un.. er... congratulation Green you jus become a pervert. I rushed to open my backpack and covered her with my jacket. While putting my jacket on her, she start to wake.

"hn, Gre-Green?" she questioned.

"hmm?" i mumble.

Normal POV

Its took awhile until Yellow relized that Green is giving her a piggy back. She was kinda suprised.

"Gr-Green can you put me down?" she asked.

"no" he simply answered.

"wh-why? I can walk by my own, and where you gonna take me?" she asked again.

"you can't, your hurt is angkle, and im taking you to clinic" he answered.

**-they arriaved at the clicnic-**

"good evening Green" said the nurse on the counter.

"good evening, im here because my friend angkle was hurt" said Green showing Yellow that he carried at his back. Yellow waved to the nurse.

"put her in the room im calling Lance to check her" said the nurse.

"thank you" Green replied and walk to the room to put Yellow in the room where she gonna be check up.

Green put Yellow in the bed and waiting for Lance appearance.

"thank you Green" Yellow start to speak. "thank you for helping me today"

"dont mention it" he replied.

The door suddenly open and someone showed up, it was Lance.

"hm, Green i was suprised when i heard you we're here helping your friend.." he said. "so you we're helping Yellow"

"whatever" Green said in annoyed tone.

"such a arrogant kid" he said.

"im going to wait outside" Green said and leaving the room.

"right" Lance mumble. "so what's wrong Yellow?"

"my angkle is hurt" Yellow answered.

"let me check it" Said Lance.

After a few check up, Lance finished checking Yellow angkle.

"your ankle is fine just a little sprain" Lance said. "just dont walk to much"

"alright" Yellow said in innocent tone.

After paid the clinic Green decided to take Yellow home. They have a liittle chat while they're walking home.

"Green thanks again, you helping me a lot" Yellow said

"Yellow.." Green called. "why you always say Thanks and thank you a lot?"

"he? Its beacuse i like to say it, and because I want to say it while i can, I also want to be friendly to people" she answered.

"i see..." said the boy. "by the way Yellow would you come with me tomorrow?"

"for what?" she asked.

"tomorrow me and some of my friends are going to hang out maybe at celadon city, i want to invite you, would you like to come?" he explained.

"who's gonna come?" she ask again.

"Blue, Misty, Brock, and Red" he answered.

"okay i'll come" she said with a smile.

"i'll come to pick you up" he said.

Without knowing they already arriaved in front of Yellow house. They say goodbye and Green walk to home.

**So****how****was****the****story?****I****hope****it****isnt****to****much****OCC..**

**Well****don****'****t****mind****to****review****right?****Just****give****me****2****review****ill****continue****as****fast****as****I****can**


End file.
